The opportunity to pursue the importance of the genes in normal biology and cancer in a timely manner hinged decisively on developing more refined and broader understandings of the events associated with aberrant activation of oncogenes and silence of the tumor-repressor genes during cancer formation. The CPS staff actively participates in collaborations with clinical investigators (often as co-investigators on clinical protocols), in collaborative research projects across the NIH and as a part of international collaborative efforts. The CPS became an important contributor to the programs of the LP sections and has made significant progress in several lines of investigation: Elaine Jaffe, Hematopathology Section Research Fellows, Laboratory of Pathology, CCR. Performed molecular FISH study of mediastinal Gray-Zone Lymphoma and Diffuse large B Cell (DLBCL) lymphoma Elaine Jaffe/Mark Raffeld, LP, NCI, NGS study of Histiocytic sarcoma. Whole Exome and Transcriptome Sequencing of Histiocytic Sarcoma reveals Recurrent RAS Pathway Alterations. Validation of the Sequencing data (CNV) by FISH using gene-specific FISH probes Frederic Barr, Cancer Molecular Pathology Section, Laboratory of Pathology, CCR. Research projects related to pediatric Rhabdomyosarcoma (RMS) analysis for candidate genes involved in amplicons on Chromosome 12q and 13q (2011-now). David Levens, LP and Susan Mackem, CDBL, CCR. c-Myc amplification and expression analysis of the mouse model with the inducible hypomorphic myc allele that rescues tumorigenic effect of c-Myc on tumor formation Armando Filie, LP, Investigation of the BAP1 and p16 gene deletions status in pleural effusion cytology samples to potentially serve as differential diagnostic marker for benign vs malignant mesothelioma in cytopathology Raffit Hassan TGMB, CCR. ALK gene alterations in patients with Malignant Mesothelioma Udayan Guha, TGMB, CCR. C-MET and acquired resistance in Lung Cancer Arun Rajan, Thoracic & GI Oncology Branch at National Cancer Institute Thymic malignancies and NSCLC. Lauren Wood/Hoyoung Maeng, Vaccine Branch, NCI. HER2 gene amplification testing in different cancer types Gorbach, Alexander M, Biomedical Engineering & Physical Science Shared Resource Program, National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering, NIH. Spectral Pathology: Spectral MicroscopyTissue Imaging as a Novel Diagnostic and Research tool. Nicholas Restifo Surgery Branch, CCR, Generation of Tumor Antigen-Specific iPSC-Derived Thymic Emigrants (iTE) using a 3D Thymic Culture System Zhengpin Zhuang Neuro-Oncology Branch, CCR. The role of IRP1 in pathogenesis of pheochromocytoma The work in collaboration with Wyndham Wilson LYMB, CCR, has demonstrated a successful disease-free anti-PD-1 treatment outcome in patients with mediastinal gray zone lymphoma who were tested positive for PD-L1 gene amplification and rearrangement by FISH in Chromosome Pathology section-developed assay.